


Portrayal of a Friendship, Ink on Paper

by Grau



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Denmark, Epistolary, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Natural Disaster, pre- and mid-apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grau/pseuds/Grau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of letters and telegraphs exchanged between friends near the end of the century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 21st April 188- to 12th July of the same year

### 21st April 18-- to 12th July of the same year

_21st April 18--_

My dearest friend, 

It pains me deeply not to have heard from you in so long. Do you wish me to believe you are still scorning me for what happened well over two months ago? I know your skull is thick, but are you not aware that your stubbornness can hardly rival mine? 

Things have been good these past few weeks, now that the weather is growing warmer. The lake near my home is thawing; do you remember it, still? ~~We haven’t seen each other in so long~~ [a passage hastily blacked out in ink, about three lines in total. Indecipherable.] 

Write back, ~~you worry me~~. I have to know how long you will stay, if you still plan on joining me this summer as discussed. If not, just say so, you big jerk. I’ll have to arrange for someone to take care of the house and boat while I go track my way through torn lands until I arrive on your door step, seize your head with my hands and wrestle you back into speaking relations myself. 

The sun does not seem to shine as bright when your cold shoulder weighs heavy on my mind. 

Yours impatiently, 

Christian Østergaard 

 

_25th April 18-- , 3: 54 p.m._

AWAITING YOUR RESPONSE STOP KNOW POSTAL SERVICE OPERATIONAL STOP FLOWERS BLOOMING CHRISTIAN 

_27th April 18--, 3:33 p.m._

RESPOND FASTEST POSSIBLE STOP SILENCE IS LAUGHABLE CHRISTIAN 

_27th April 18--, 8: 28 p.m._

(Reply paid)

SORRY FOR BEHAVIOR STOP MISS YOU CHRISTIAN

_29th April 18--, 9:25 a.m._

CEASE BOMBARDING ME STOP ALRIGHT AND WELL STOP LETTER TO FOLLOW DE VRIES

 

_1st of May, 18--_

Christian, 

You utter fool. 

Mere months without supervision, and you turn towards poetry? As always, you fail to see the world is bigger than yourself; I have been tangled up in business relations these past weeks, unforeseeable complications that required my presence. Do not worry, as you are prone to do, I am quite alright and have returned a healthy profit. 

I’ve learned long ago that holding grudges against you is a useless waste of energy. My anger is long gone, and I am sure you have learned nothing of the ordeal. No doubt you will do it again. No doubt I will, as now, forgive you. How ever it came to be – be sure that I ask myself daily – our friendship is something I came to cherish.

I received your invitation, as I received the other twenty something letters you sent me in my brief absence. Regretfully, I will not be able to stay a whole month, but two to three weeks at most. Business. You understand. 

Signed faithfully, 

Arjen De Vries

 

_6th May, 18--_

Arjen, my friend among friends! 

To think that a reply of yours would ever exceed two paragraphs, and then crafted with such unusual gentleness. You must have made a fortune in the trades you write of, to put you in such a mood! It is so good to hear from you, daresay in the poetic waxing you accuse me of, that the clouds blocking the sunlight have finally lifted from view. [scribbled in black ink, a caricature of a bright sun is drawn in the margins]

I can hardly wait for summer; they tell me it is going to be one of our warmest yet. We can survive in the woods for days if we want – the shack I told you I am building barely needs more work – and take the boat for tours without end. If all your business-doing hasn’t left you too exhausted, that is. Can you not hand some of the workload to your siblings? I was of the impression you trusted them, that they were trustworthy, crafty people. Do not forget to enjoy life, or I see myself forced to come remind you. 

Yours sincerely, 

Christian Østergaard  
P.S.: Enclosed a flower I thought was pretty in the envelope. You probably noticed. I remember how you revere those flowers of yours. 

 

_12th July, 18--_

Dear friend, 

Mere days before you finally arrive in Danmark, and still I must write you one last time. 

Travel light, and travel fast. It is becoming unbearably hot, a summer warmer than any of our forefathers have seen. Upon arrival you may laugh at me for being unreasonable, as I am used to colder weathers, but I assure you, you will want to leave your scarf and hair wax at home. 

Rumors and reports of a quake-like tremor near the coast have reached me recently. I do not know how serious to take them, but I trust you to take care if you should travel short distances by carriage. 

Here’s to hoping that this letter arrives before your departure. 

Yours as always, 

Christian Østergaard


	2. 18th August of 18-- to 4th October of the same year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian and Arjen resolve a very personal problem, while the dawn of a natural disaster threatens to become a global catastrophe.

### 18th August 18-- to 4th October of the same year

_18th August 18-- , 9:45 p.m._

ARRIVED HOME SAFELY STOP DO NOT WORRY DE VRIES

 

_18th August, 18--_

Christian, 

My ride home was as uneventful as we’d hoped. I met up with my party near the border and we were able to make our way to Hamburg with no delay, where business kept us occupied until the journey led us back to the kingdom. 

I have enjoyed our time together. These words don’t come easy to me, as you are aware how precious mine is. And yes, in spite of what transpired in the woods, my stay was pleasant. My invitation to return the favor of your hospitality this November still stands, and I implore you to take the generous offer. 

I find myself wishing I had the time to have stayed longer still. 

Signed faithfully, 

Arjen De Vries

 

_23th August, 18--_

Arjen, 

I am relieved to hear that you are well, and that our joined vacation was not taken in vain or left in spite. ~~Although I do not quite believe you~~ ~~I find it hard to be convinced~~ Even if your words should be just void pleasantries, by God, I am truly glad to hear them. 

The heat will not cease to grow crassly unbearable, so it is quite nice to have my bed for myself once more. 

I accept your invitation with gratitude. Details to follow. 

Yours, 

Christian Østergaard

 

_27th August, 18--_

Christian, 

If I have done anything to offend you, I have the right mind to trust that you will tell me directly and without discrepancies. Am I to realize this assumption makes me a fool? Your last letter was unsettling to read. It is unbearably clean, and not once have you used an exclamation mark. 

What is the matter? What is bothering you so? Has it anything to do with the night I caught you staring at the lake as if in trance, flinching at my touch and attempting to hide your thoughts behind a smile? 

I am your friend, am I not? Your thoughts, whatever they may be; you can trust me with them. 

Yours faithfully, 

Arjen De Vries 

_2nd September, 18--_

My friend, 

As your gratitude to you, this letter does not come easy to me. Every time I take up my fountain pen to write those first letters across the page – my words fail me. I sought courage in drink, but it is harder to find than anticipated. Take this humble excuse of a letter, Arjen, but do not mock me for my thoughts are incomprehensible even to myself.   
You have not offended, hurt, insulted me in any way. The opposite is true. I am the one worrying – yes, worrying again, a worry so strong it kept me up the night you talk about – that I have offended you. Yes, I know, I do so quite often, without intent and without worry, but understand that this is different. 

I am worried, worried so bad that my heart aches, that you might crave something from me I cannot ever give you. It pains me even to think of you and those bright nights we spend together, huddled so close that your heartbeat against my ear feels like the drumbeat of my soul. 

I love you, Arjen. I love you like a brother – no, deeper still. I love you truly, faithfully I love you in a hundred ways, but I fear – God, Arjen, I fear that this will end us – I fear that you want for me to love you in the one way that I cannot. 

Everyone is speaking and writing about an all-consuming love so powerful that it can move mountains, but it is a love that I cannot feel and cannot begin to grasp. I worry that what I see in your eyes when your body brushes against mine is a symptom of – well – those feelings. Surely, you must long for this connection that I can only forsake you. 

I do not know what else to say. 

Yours, worried and intoxicated, 

Christian Østergaard

 

_7th September, 18--_

Christian, 

I do not love you – that is to say, of course I do. Nevertheless, not in the way that you fear so much, rest assured. You are like a brother to me, similarly pleasant and insufferable. 

It must be uneasy for you, who feels so much and with such intensity, to lack a feeling so strong that it overwhelms the rest of us and reduce us to pebbles in the violent wailing of the storm with ease and quite the regularity. As long as you have the intensity of the rest of your emotions, such as your worry for our friendship (that is entirely unfounded, as I have told you countless times), you are not missing anything this world has to offer. 

Most certainly, at the least, you will not have to be missing me. 

Yours faithfully, 

Arjen De Vries 

 

_9th September 18-- , 4:35 p.m._

HEARD OF QUAKE STOP ARE YOU WELL DE VRIES 

 

_10th September 18-- , 9: 38 a.m._

SAFE AND SOUND STOP SHACK DESTROYED STOP BOAT HOUSE FAMILY SELF UNHARMED CHRISTIAN 

_12th September, 18--_

My dear friend! 

Alas, I am, was, and will always be, a worrisome fool. One of my many no doubt endlessly endearing qualities that will stay with me until death. I will let worry be worry for today, and bask in the light of your warm words should it ever have the right mind to come back. You are truly a friend for the ages. 

You are, of course, right. Who am I to worry about matters of the heart? It shall beat on regardless. 

There are much better targets to focus my intense emotions on, as you so masterfully put it. The shack that I have built over the course of months, the one that you were so charmingly unimpressed by, has left this mortal plane this past Friday. It was taken by a thunderous roar, and the tremor it forebode, and split in pieces by the shaking ground opening up not far from the creek. 

There is not a day that goes by without me hearing of a quake destroying parts of the country, bigger yet than the one so close to the walls of my home I was lucky enough not to stand in its way. The papers say that not only our beautiful kingdom, but the entire wretched continent is being ravaged by these unknown forces of nature – and this ungodly heat. 

Say, you have connections all throughout the known world. Have you an explanation? 

Yours as always, 

Christian Østergaard

P.S.: I would like to visit from the second half of November through the first half of December; is this reconcilable with your sensitive schedule? 

 

_17th September, 18--_

Christian, 

I was shaken to hear from the quake, but should have known better than to fear a mere force of nature would be able to harm you. It sounds like it even did the world a favor and destroyed the shoddy excuse for craftsmanship – excuse me – the lovingly crafted pile of wood you called a shack. I am sorry for the months of labor that have now gone to waste… 

The papers are, for once, correct, although I am sure they leave out no opportunity to doctor their numbers and paint the day blacker than it is. There has been an unusually high number of earthquakes, getting stronger week by week, reported all over the continent – and in fact all over the world, as far as my contacts reach. I had to cut back on a few promising ventures because of it, and thus conducted my own research into the phenomenon. 

At this point, I cannot tell you much more than your papers. Whatever it is, it is happening at an alarming rate. We can only trust it will be over soon. Take care of yourself in my absence. 

I will make time for you this winter. 

Yours faithfully, 

Arjen De Vries 

 

_22nd September, 18--_

My friend, 

Your cruel words hurt my tender soul. Did we not spent a nice night or two in the pile of wood you shame so much? You hurt me in my period of mourning. I shall rebuild it bigger and better, to spite all the gods and win back your favor. 

How unusual for you to so openly say that you have not the faintest idea what is happening – not that I know much more, I admit to that freely. It is quite alarming that we both know so little, we cannot even taunt one another about the lack of information. 

For our sakes, I hope that you are right, and whatever is happening so rapidly will cease to do so soon. Hundreds have already perished facing the quakes and tremors, and more even as the temperature continues to rise. Autumn is supposed to color the leaves in just a few weeks time, but rather than orange and yellow, we see red on the trees, as the scorching sun burns them down to ashes. Already, people are fleeing their homes to escape a widespread fire in the east. It has been raging on for days, and as long as there is wood for it to eat, it will continue to grow stronger.

Nothing like this has ever happened to us, and I fear we are not quite prepared. 

I do not mean to worry you! I am alright, and shall take good care of me and my kin. After all, this is far from the worst mankind has ever seen. If there is one thing the scholars must be agreeing on, it is that humankind – and the exemplary specimen that is I in particular – shall persevere through hardship. 

Too poetic yet again? How gracious then that I cannot express in words how much I long for this to be over and winter to come ease us with its cool blankets of snow, and your scorning presence near me. 

Yours in these tiring times, 

Christian Østergaard

 

_24th September 18--, 8:15 a. m._

(Reply paid)

PLEASE BE ALRIGHT STOP LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY STOP FELT TREMOR TIL HERE CHILDREN SCREAMING STOP HOPE PAPERS EXAGGERATING CHRISTIAN

 

_October 4th, 18--_

[The handwriting is shaky and blotchy. Several times, it seems as if the fountain pen was placed on the page repeatedly before a new word was written, resulting in large, sporadic gaps between words. The bottom half of the paper is welted and wrinkled as if hit by rain.]

Christian. 

It is with a heavy heart that I must announce the death of Emlie De Vries, beloved brother and son, at the young age of twenty-three years taken from us far too soon.   
His life was claimed by a tremor on the 28th of October as the earth opened up and swallowed him whole. No trace could be found of his remains.   
In deep sorrow we hereby 

I cannot do this. 

I will have to bury him in an empty coffin. I will have to watch as we bury an empty coffin in sacred ground and act, play pretend as if the empty ritual could bring peace back to us now that my brother was robbed from life by life itself. 

Hope is losing me. 

Arjen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very late update - I caught the flu last week, and it sucked.   
> This chapter I bring you a keychange like a Eurovision song, and yet more of Christian worrying about all sorts of things. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the ride so far!


	3. 7th October 18-- to the very end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian and Arjen face the end of the world.

### 7th October 18-- to the very end

_7th October, 18--_

Dear God,

Arjen, 

I do not know what to say. Is there even anything so say in this hour of pain that will ease it instead of deepening the trench? Know that, if it was not for this wretched state of emergency, I would have been by your side the very second your letter has reached me, no, before you even thought to take up the pen. 

Now, confined by nature and the borders of my country, bound to my family by blood, I can do nothing more than offer you my sincerest condolences. Arjen, I am so sorry. I am deeply, truly sorry. 

Across the lands, I am with you in mind and heart, always. I regret that I cannot be with you in body, but as soon as the earth quiets down, I shall be. Until then – and I do hope so this letter will reach you at the earliest – I can only give you this piece of paper. It has lived with me through one night and one day and is sure to have my scent, if it shall give you comfort. 

Stay save. 

Christian Østergaard

_11th October, 18--_

 

My dear friend, 

Despite the dire situation, my family and I remain safe in our homes. As if a living thing, the tremors have moved inwards to the very core of our kingdom, and left us, lucky border-dwellers me way be, relatively unharmed. The sun remains unforgiving, and travel by daylight is becoming more and more dangerous by the week. Our woods are still burning. 

This is why I am writing to you yet again so soon. I have no means of knowing how long my messages will still be able to reach you; postal workers travel doubly dangerous, and many have taken to bringing their families to supposed safety in the north instead of risking their lives on the daily. 

That is why I, in deepest consideration of your feelings, beg of you to send me a letter in return, detailing in as many words as you can that you remain safe and sound and of the circumstances you are currently in. 

Please understand I mean you no harm, nor disrespect. 

Yours in these dire times and ever thereafter, 

Christian Østergaard

 

_15th October, 18--_

Christian, 

My physical form remains intact and well, without a scratch. My mind… is recovering, if slowly. My business is beginning to break into shambles. Without the important pillar of support that my brother provided as business partner and trusted ally, structurally as emotionally, nothing is as it was before. My sister’s and my own forced leave of absence have further worsened the already rotten situation, as several of our most vital trading routes have been destroyed or declared inaccessible, as too dangerous. 

I am quite aware of the situation and all its implications. 

Signed faithfully, 

Arjen De Vries

P.S.: Do not worry too much. Knowing of your caring presence is enough. 

 

_20th October, 18--_

My dear friend!!

I sincerely hope you will excuse this abuse of exclamation marks, but I am overjoyed to hear that you are alive and well! Nothing but bad news grace my ears and eyes these days (I have lost two dear cousins to the quakes last week, God bless their souls.) it is nothing if not near a miracle to hear that you, at least, remain physically intact as you so eloquently put it. 

Especially now that the situation is worsening. Whatever the world has against us, our crimes, our ignorance or both must surely have been deep and terrifying for it to try to purge itself from us. I can come to no other conclusion when looking upon the ashes filling the air and ground, when I feel the earth underneath me shake desperately and open itself up to take as many of us as it can. 

In the wake of the recent deaths in the family, we have decided to pack up and move up north, where it is still colder and the forests have not caught on fire yet. We will travel alongside the ocean, steering clear of the wild and unpredictable focal points of nature’s wrath. I will not be able to reach you via letter in this time, but shall let you know of my wellbeing whenever I come across a telegraph station still in operation. 

The new address is that of my grandmother’s house, which I have invited you to the year we first met. 

Stay safe, and I beg of you, forgo your love of the monetary and sacrifice your financial security before the security of your very own life. 

My thoughts and my heart shall be with you on my journey.

Christian Østergaard

_23rd October 18--, 5:36 p.m._

FIRST MARK ON THE ROAD PASSED STOP NO INCIDENT STOP AM WELL AND WILL CONTINUE TO BE CHRISTIAN 

_25th October 18--, 9:25 a.m._

TWO DAY HOLD STOP BLOCKAGE ON ROAD STOP STILL SAVE CHRISTIAN 

_25th October 18--, 8:24 p.m._

SAFE AS WELL STOP STAYING IN SHELTER STOP WISH YOU THE BEST DE VRIES

_5th November 18--, 8:36 p.m._

FEWER IN NUMBERS STOP TRAVEL IS BECOMING HARSHER STOP GLAD TO HEAR OF YOUR WELLBEING CHRISTIAN 

_12th November 18--, 6:33 a.m._

WILL REACH DESTINATION SHORTLY STOP THREE MORE DAYS ACROSS HILLS STOP SUN IS STARTING TO FORGIVE AND EARTH IS STARTING TO FORGET CHRISTIAN 

_22nd November, 18--, 5:33 p.m._

HAVE NOT HEARD FROM YOU IN DAYS STOP PLEASE CONFIRM YOU ARE ALIVE AND WELL DE VRIES

_24th November, 18--, 5:35 p.m._

TREMORS ARE LESS SEVERE STOP SUN LESS SCORCHING STOP THIS WILL END DE VRIES

_30th November, 18--, 5:38 p.m._

DENMARKS POSTAL SERVICES STILL OPERATIONAL STOP DO NOT MOCK ME NOW DE VRIES

_4th December 18--, 8: 48 a.m._

CHRISTIAN PLEASE I BEG OF YOU STOP RESPOND AT THE SOONEST DE VRIES 

 

 

_21st December, 18--_

My dearest friend, 

I fear the world is ending. Yet, I cannot find horror or sadness at that thought within myself, not in the deepest, darkest parts of myself, the innermost windings of my soul. The horror that is consuming me is of another nature in itself, a strange horror tearing at the seams of my being. 

It is a horror I refuse to accept, for you cannot have left me as well. I cannot allow it, Christian. Under no circumstances. A mere force of nature could not have been enough to rob you from life, Christian, have you not promised me so yourself? You were always a man who stayed true to his promises. 

Do not fail me now.

Not now, when we can finally walk our paths again without constant, screaming fear of the ground reclaiming our bodies years before we are ready to. Not now that the sun you love so much is finally shining upon us again not with hatred but warmth, you cannot fail me now. 

Please do not mock me, Christian; for I know I am being foolish. In my head I already know what my heart cannot yet accept. Understand, if I were to admit it to myself, the sad horror tearing me apart, I would sacrifice the last rock I have left and drift apart. 

So please, allow me to deny your soul the well-deserved rest a little while longer with my childish refusal, my screaming and tearing and forgive me if it is all in vain. I cannot lay you to rest, not now. Not you. Please honor this, my one request. 

Remember, if you will, the last time we saw each other face to face. I did not smile then, but you did enough for us both. This moment will not let go of me, no matter how hard I try. And more are latching onto me second by second, a life of friendship flashing by every waking moment ~~as if it was my life that had ended and not yours.~~

There is so much that I would hate to regret never having told you. Worse yet, so much that I have not yet told you enough. 

I have loved you with all of my heart. 

Yours, for the rest of my life and ever thereafter, 

Your trusted friend, 

Arjen De Vries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts I used for this short story were 'writing letters' and 'in the middle of the Apocalypse'.  
> I hope I could deliver on both, and make for a worthwhile little thing. 
> 
> Thank you for riding along.

**Author's Note:**

> My back-up gift for qichi for the [APH Gen!exchange](aphgenficexchange.tumblr.com), that I'm awfully sorry is coming so late! I sincerely hope you will have a good time on this short ride I'm takin' you on, that you can suspend disbelief on historical inaccuracies if you should notice any (+ point them out to me so I can fix 'em) and that my improvised old-timey english ain't too off base. 
> 
> Updates weekends, due to busy busy times. Tags will be added as the story progresses.


End file.
